


The Other

by InkStaticKJ



Series: Gotham / DC comics Fanfictions [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, HE DONT WANT YOUR WOMAN, Jerome gets jealous easy, Multi, Oswald is GAY JEROME, probably gonna get a second chapter, reader just gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStaticKJ/pseuds/InkStaticKJ
Summary: Jerome gets petty over (Y/n) neglecting him for all of five seconds. He tries to make her jealous, but only drives her towards his twin Brother.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/Reader
Series: Gotham / DC comics Fanfictions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772839
Kudos: 25





	The Other

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested from my tumblr by anon and I don't think this is what they wanted haha oops.

When Oswald Cobblepot had so graciously offered to hold Jerome’s party at his lounge, (y/n) knew she would be in for a treat. She’s never actually set foot in the Iceberg Lounge before, and boy, was it beautiful. As she stood just inside the door, gazing at the classy atmosphere around her. For a party of criminals, the guests sure were dressed nicely. Oswald and Edward almost always looked their best, but even Jonathan was looking sharp. Was that a new mask? Hmm, maybe it was just the lighting. . .

(Y/n) turned back around at a familiar laugh, seeing her boyfriend Jerome enter the lounge. He was already so happy to be here, but then again he was always happy when surrounded by fellow psychopaths. (Y/n) smiled at him, and returned to admiring the room. She was hoping he would come and join her, but he only moved past her towards the bae. No matter; she would follow him there.

As she crossed the (quite gorgeous) floor and neared her lover, she was stopped by none other than Oswald himself. 

“Hello, (y/n), how are you doing this evening?”

“I’m doing well, Oswald, thank you for asking,” she smiled. “And how are you?”

“Oh, I’m doing wonderful!” He chuckled, waving his hand. “I wanted to ask you how you felt about the Lounge. This is your first visit, is it not?”

“Yes, it is! And I think it looks divine.” She gestured vaguely towards one of the seating areas at the edge of the room. “I’m curious about where you got your furniture. It ties the room together.”

“Oh, I would be more than happy to hook you up with my remodelers. This building looked so different before I took over. They improved it.”

As the pair continued to converse about the establishment, they didn’t notice a pair of blue eyes glaring at them from the bar. Jerome sat with his back to the countertop, watching as Oswald spoke to his girl. They both seemed to enjoy the others company far too much for his liking. The Penguin made some remark and she laughed in reply, making Jerome’s blood boil even further. Was Oswald seriously flirting with his girl? Did he forget who Jerome was? Surely he couldn’t be that stupid.

Just at the moment, some other girl came and sat next to him. Jerome spared her a glance- purely out of annoyance- but then got an idea. So, (Y/n) was going to be flirting with other men right in front of him? Two can play at that game. . .

-_-_-_-_-_-

(Y/n) had lost track of time chatting with Oswald. She had never held such a long conversation with him before, and it was lovely. The topic had shifted so many times, and yet the conversation never dulled or got awkward. Eventually, he did have to leave her for his duty as the host, but he left (y/n) feeling content. That feeling only lasted a minute though, as she turned around to see something truly horrifying.

There was Jerome at the bar, cuddling up to some random girl. His hand on her knee, leaning in far too close.

What. The. Hell.

There was no way he was actually doing this. Jerome would never. This man practically worshipped her, why would he flirt with some other woman? This didn’t make any sense. There had to be some kind of misunderstanding, right?

Yet (Y/n) found herself running away before she could ask.

She had never been one for confrontation, especially with Jerome. He was always so. . . explosive. It was better to just try to move on. But how could she move on from this? Unless it really was a misunderstanding. Maybe Jerome was threatening that girl. No, she looked way too happy. Unless she was into that kind of thing? But that didn’t make it better. Before she could comprehend where she was going, (Y/n) was standing outside the door of one Jeremiah Valeska, her boyfriend’s twin brother. They didn’t always get along so well, but recently (after some changes made by Jerome) they were doing much better. (Y/n) knocked on the door, which was opened by Ecco, Jeremiah’s assistant.

“Hello, (Y/n). Would you like to come in?” She asked, moving out of the open doorway for the poor frazzled girl to enter. “Jeremiah is in his office. Follow me.”

“Thanks, Ecco.” (y/n) muttered, wringing out her cerulean dress with her nervous hands. She followed the other girl into the room where Jeremiah awaited, and entered when Ecco told her to. Jeremiah was sat at his desk, writing notes over what looked like a map of Arkham. She quickly put that aside, though, and stood as (Y/n) entered.

“Good evening. (Y/n). And how is my favorite future sister-in-law?” He gestured for her to sit.

“Very, very upset. You got a drink.” Jeremiah didn’t hesitate to pour her a glass of something strong, which was exactly what she needed. She slammed the drink, nearly coughing as she set the glass down. Jeremiah just watched with a slight smirk.

“I’m assuming my brother’s done something?” He asked, slowly pouring another glass. This time (Y/n) took smaller sips.

“How’d you figure that one out, Sherlock?”

“Common sense, really.” Jeremiah chuckled. “What is it this time?”

“He’s all over some other girl in Oswald’s club.”

This made Jeremiah frown. Jerome was a bit of a flirt, yes, but his affection towards (Y/n) was somewhat. . . obsessive. And that only worsened when he was drinking. To be ‘all over’ another woman was completely out of character for him.

“Why don’t you tell me what happened exactly, and we can try to figure out why he might have done this.” Jeremiah pulled another chair towards the desk and sat beside her. (Y/n) explained the whole situation: that she had been talking to Oswald for a while when she saw him. Jeremiah could only ask, “Could he be jealous?”

“Jealous? Why the hell would he be jealous? Oswald and I are just friends. He’s gay for chrissakes.”

“But does Jerome know that?” (Y/n) had to stop to think. Jerome had never really been close to Oswald. In fact, he didn’t seem to like him much at all. Did Jerome really think she and Oswald were into each other? She couldn’t think of a response to Jeremiah. “Why don’t you stay here for the night. I’m sure Jerome needs some time to cool off.”

“I-, I suppose you’re right.” (Y/n) sighed heavily. “I don’t really want to go home to an angry Jerome.”

“Of course not. No one would.” Jeremiah gently reached out and rubbed her shoulder affectionately. “I hope you know you can stay as long as you please. I will always welcome you with open arms.”

“Thank you, ‘Miah.” She leaned into him. “You’re too good to me.”

“Not at all. I merely try to give you all you deserve.”


End file.
